Cammie in Wonderland
by Tarrant Hatter
Summary: set inbetween Only the Good Spy Young and out of Sight,Out of Time. Cammie's memory is fading and as she tubles into a strange land she can't tell if it is just some horrid trick from the Circle or her mind playing tricks on her.


**Hello Gallagher Girls and fellow Wonderland-er's **! **This is a story that came to me in one of my crazier moments and I love it because it mixes the two best things in the world to me! Please Review this story because It would be good to know if my writing is any Goode XP**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland or the Gallagher Girl series.**

Chapter.1

My hands would be numb if I didn't have the blinding pain shooting through them to give me back my senses every time I clawed my way up another inch or two of the Snowy Alps. I don't really have the right equipment for this type of trek, I've lost so much weight my cloths are a little too loose and my head is still swirling with how much I've learnt from the past few weeks. It all seems to be slipping away though ,slowly ever so slowly, I forget why I hate Dr. Steve and the nagging worry in the back of my mind tells me that is a very bad thing. I know I hate him, the feeling is too strong, the sort of hatred I have towards the Circle.

My eyes sting from the fierce sting of cool wind that pounds against face. I've stopped climbing up, because If I carried on I'd pass out from the height. I now crawl across the mountain sideways trying not slip. It starts to snow and my hands slip as I carry on round the rocky surface. My heart rate rises and I try to think of this as a good thing because it puts me more on edge, It makes me feel more of a need to cling on tighter. My head hearts and I don't know why, my leg's ache and I want to give up more than anything but I know that thought is futile, there is no where for me to give up and I can hardly fall asleep clinging to the slide of the mountain.

_How did I get here?! _I suddenly panic, It's as simple as that, how easy I forget things now. One second I'll be running over everything I know and the next It's all completely gone. I went to Rome didn't I? and I saw someone…someone Important, Macey pops into my head and I panic thinking she might have saw me but that's ridiculous because she wouldn't have let me get away from her. My Dad, there's something I'm missing about him too. I stare at my nails and fight back tears I wont ever forget that little detail, never, he's not out there anymore and I know it now. But that isn't it , there's something else and I try to fight away the pounding dread of something bad I might of done for the Circle… That's ridiculous though, of course not. I grasp at the little things I still remember and try to focus on climbing.

I reach out and grab a jagged piece of rock. It's way to icy for my licking so I try and find a ledge to place my foot. Nothing. My foot slices through the air and my hand can't take the strain any longer my hands slip and I'm falling. I know I'm technically a genius and everything but it took me a while to realise that I was in extreme danger I scream and reach out stupidly. I made it all this way found out so much and went through torture only to forget it all and die falling of the Alps. I try to grab a piece of mountain that might be sticking out but you could only get a firm hold on them if you were already dangling from the rock. My Body slams against the mountain and any opportunity to grab something I might have had was missed dew to the distracting blow to the head I got, my vision is blurred and It takes a few moments for me to realise I'm no longer falling down the side of a mountain. I'm still falling ,yes, but I'm surrounded by nothing but darkness.

_wWw_

I'm to scared to wonder what's going on, It didn't occur to me that it might have been the Circle at work but then again how could it be. I suddenly feel like I'm forgetting something again but this time is different. This time my head fills with circus music. It feels as though It's been there all the time though, like something that happened years and years ago that I'd told myself I'd never forget but had only managed to cling on to this one shred of memory.

Was I going crazy? I must be because I swear I just passed a bed set. And was that a Piano? Yes…I was defiantly going crazy. with out warning I'm crashing through something hard, Is it wood? No surely not. I couldn't break wood not with this new weight. And then I hit something hard and fast my whole body throbs from the impact, but I've felt worse Inside and out. And that's when I realise I don't know what those things are. I sit up and try to take in all of my surroundings but before I have time to register the upside down chandelier or the Pickering sensation in my head as my hair hangs as If I'm upside down I'm falling again. To be honest I felt nothing but annoyance that the falling wasn't over but a yelp still escapes my lips.

Now I'm the right way up, or at least I hope so because a table to my side is standing up right. I try to slow down everything that just happened, but I can't, I slipped and fell then landed in a dusty old room with doors all around me in a perfect circle. _Circle, _this had to be them didn't it? But how? And why? They only need me dead now don't they? I can't remember, I've been forgetting an awful lot lately.

I look around and take everything in like a true Gallagher Girl should, the doors all have heavy locks on and It's unlikely any are open, but I try them anyway. With no luck, until I spot the gap in the pattern, all of the other doors are pretty much side by side except two opposite to where I landed. I walk over to inspect and want to kick my self for not noticing the door no smaller than my shoe that sits between two of the bigger ones.

Something kicks at the back of my brain and my mind whizzes to a random lesson in our first semester of CoveOps and Mr. Solomon's voice is asking me what's different about the picture he just flashed in front of us. I don't even look to check I just walk over to the round table and take the small brass Key from it. It's size and the novelty of the small door I stand in front of is enough to tell me that this key belongs to that door which leads to the path I'm meant to follow. I may have figured it out but there's no way I can fit through that door. My head could and maybe a shoulder considering all the fat I no longer carry on my shoulders (Literally) I look back at the table and sigh. The bottle on it is labelled with a neat "Drink Me" and I know whoever is planning this wants me to just go a head and drink a mysterious bottle but If a girl has had to sit in Dr. Fibs class room and slowly decrease the number of poisons on the table until the harmless one is left that they have to drink you just don't go ahead and drink any old bottle. And I'm not even sure I should got through that door.

Then again all the spy training in my body seems to be immune to any danger that door posses. Maybe that bump against the Rock just knocked me out and this is a crazy dream.

I could sit here and starve or take a chance. I shrug and go for the chance for once in my life.

"It's only a dream." I remind myself as I uncork the bottle and take the smallest possible swig. It has a foul taste that makes me gag straight away and It almost makes me miss the world grow around me. No , the world isn't growing I'm shrinking. _shrinking!_ That is not scientifically possible to happen in such a short space of time, There's a pit in the bottom of my stomach that you get when you drive over a hill really quickly. Like My-Breakfast-Got-Left-Up-There sort of pit in the stomach.

The light of the room is hidden from the cloths that now drown me. Great, not only am I no bigger than a pickle but I'm completely naked. I tear up some of my T-shirt and use the elastic band from my underwear to make it into a make-shift dress. It doesn't really fit and Macey would have scolded me if she saw how hideous I looked in it but this isn't exactly the sort of thing they teach you at spy school.

I crawl from under my destroyed cloths and run to the tiny door that is now exactly my height. It's locked which was expected but when I look back to the table I see that I left the Key up there. I moan in frustration and walk back over to try and Jump up with no luck. Seriously! What sort of Idiot takes a risk with some mysterious potion to try and get through a miny door only to forget the _Key? _I look around to see if my new perspective gives me any new options and to my surprise it does. Sitting under the leg of the table is a clear glass box with some sort of white square inside. I pull it towards me with some difficulty and swear to myself I ever get out of this I will never drink any shrinking potion again. Inside the box Is a small cake which is probably half the size of my new form and in black Icing the Words "Eat Me" are inscribed on it. Figuring that the drink had only made me shrink the cake couldn't be much worse I tear away a piece , that being all I can handle, and take a bite.

The cake tastes a hell of a lot better than the drink and I take another bite without realising that now I'm growing. Luckily my new Dress doesn't stretch, It grows with me. I should be panicking, but for some reason after you've fallen of the Alps and landed in an old grey room only to be shrunk the growing part doesn't seem that weird. I carry on growing until I have to Crain my neck and slouch to fit into the room. I pick up the key with hands that are now as big as pillow cases and hold it tight when I drink what's left of the bottle.

My cloths don't get too big again and I wonder why they originally did, I look as though I never ate the growing cake. I have the key, I didn't realise how sweaty my hands were until I felt the cool brass slip around in my hands. I run to the door and release a sigh of relief I didn't know I was holding when the Key fits in the lock and turns with a pleasing _clink. _I take a deep breath and consider just not opening the door , staying here until I can figure out a way out. But what if threw this door is the only way out? And I've come this far haven't I? why back down now?

The door is heavier than I expected to push open and I have to duck my head to get through the door way.

Wind unlike any I experienced in the Alps brushes my hair out of my face and a smell that can only be put to half justice by being described as springy fills my nostrils. I stop in my tracks as I see the cracked stone path that leads into a forest of the strangest plants I've never seen. Animals that I can't put a name to or even describe brush around my head as my mouth hangs open. Everything seems to be some extravagant colour that clashes with the next but my eyes don't sting from the brightness of it all. In fact despite all the colours the whole space seems dark and depressing, the weeds are too dark and the buzzing of animals is too low. The world around me seems to be covered with a grey filter that only lets the brightest of colours threw.

I walk down the slopping path and snoring reaches my ears. I turn slowly encase the sleeper poses any threat but I see nothing… Or at least I think I see nothing until the flowers come into focus and I jump at the sight of the faces morphed into them. They are where the snoring was coming from but… faces…on flowers? What sort of place is this? I take a step back and turn around taking in the sounds and sights.

"Curiouser and Curiouser." I mutter under my breath as my eyes flick over the wondrous land I appear to have tumbled into.

**Please Review because this is my first story and I want to know if it's any good! I promise this will get better because I'm really looking forward to putting in all the Characters and getting in to the story line! Farefarren all! Until I update again.**


End file.
